As computing devices are becoming increasingly mobile, cloud storage has become a standard for storing documents and transferring them between devices and users. For example, users are enabled to access their documents virtually anywhere with an Internet connection. Additionally, users are enabled to easily share documents with other users, and collaborate with other users to create documents simultaneously.
More and more applications are utilizing auto-save functions to automatically save documents without requiring users to explicitly command an application to save a document. For example, an application may automatically save a document at predetermined intervals, which helps to reduce the risk or impact of data loss. As can be appreciated, with increased usage of auto-save, documents' version histories are growing larger and more quickly. Accordingly, storage services are being taxed more frequently, and incur more storage costs to handle this increased version payload.